


when was the last time you slept?

by poedaneron



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A little, Captivity, F/M, Humiliation, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, he confuses fondness with humiliation, jacob doesn't know how to emotion, might be OOC?, rook swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaneron/pseuds/poedaneron
Summary: Rook's exhausted, but does Jacob Seed care? Maybe a little.





	when was the last time you slept?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic (ever) so i'm sorry if it's garbage. ANYWAYS if it sucks then tell me how to not suck.
> 
> idk have fun
> 
> edit: i fixed the formatting a little

Somehow, some way, Rook found herself in the goddamned cage again. If she didn’t know any better, Rook would say someone inside her head was throwing pebbles against the walls of her skull. Her ears rang and her back ached. Rook was tired of being treated like a zoo animal.

The wails and caterwauling of the captive, innocent citizens of the Whitetail Mountains filled the air. As she looked around her, Rook made eye contact with as many of the prisoners as she could. The boy next to her (who couldn’t have been older than Wheaty) shivered in the cold Montana air.

 _How long has this quasi-Holy War been going on for?_ It was difficult -- no, impossible-- to track time in this war-torn Hope County. The frigid breeze in the air suggested late fall, but then again, Rook was malnourished, exhausted, and exposed. She always felt cold nowadays.

Rook was yanked out of her reverie to the uncomfortably familiar sound of military grade combat boots and the clink clink clink of dog tags.

“Look who’s up. How was your cat nap, kitten?” Jacob Seed’s voice always gave her chills. Excluding the night of Joseph Seed’s arrest, Rook had only met Jacob twice before. But, she had spent enough time in the mountains and liberating his outposts. She was very familiar with the man’s smooth timbre.

The sky was the kind of orange that only happens on the cusp of daybreak or the cusp of nightfall. Rook wasn’t sure exactly which it was. She raked her eyes up the Herald’s form and landed on his cool grey eyes. Looking Jacob Seed in the eyes was about as intimidating as making direct eye contact with a hungry wolf. A staring contest with a wolf is basically guaranteed disembowelment. Rook wasn’t quite sure what this prolonged stare with the eldest Seed would result in. Hell, she very well _could_ be disemboweled.

As Rook was about to counter his snide comment, she interrupted herself with a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Still a bit drowsy, huh pup? Gonna be honest, you look like shit. Eyes are dull, skin’s looking a little gray... Damn, when was the last time you slept?” He regarded her with a scornful smirk. His barrage of insults wasn’t lost on Rook. She knew she looked like shit-- she felt even worse. In truth, Rook wasn’t exactly sure when the last time she really slept was.

“Good question Seed. Guess it depends... what day is it?” The corners of Jacob’s mouth twitched upwards, but his face was quickly schooled back into the severe gaze that Rook had become accustomed to.

“Pathetic.” He murmured and turned his face away from her shivering form. Rook had relatively thick skin. She’d always been able to tolerate ridicule, but Rook had reached the end of her rope.

“Me? _Pathetic_? The only reason I can’t get any fucking sleep is because I’m constantly forced to check over my shoulder for you and your siblings and your fucking death arrows and murder dogs! I haven’t slept in a bed that wasn’t previously occupied by a corpse in months! I’m tired. I’m cold. I’m ready to leave these fucking mountains-- hell, this fucking _county_! But I can’t! I took an oath-- made a promise that I would protect the people of this county. The longer I’m in this cage, the longer I break my promise. I’m tired of breaking promises.” She felt her eyes watering, but Rook blamed the slipping tears on the blustery winds. The soldier was not so easily fooled.

“Don’t cry, pup. Crying is for the weak.”

“Thought I was weak.” Rook sniffled.

“Haven’t been for a while,” he replied gruffly “do ya recognize any of your neighbors?”

Rook threw her head around, searching for familiar faces in the cages around her. No, they were all new. _Fresh meat_.

“No, I made you strong, and I’ll make you stronger.” He looked smug. What Rook would do to be able to get out of this cage and bitch slap him. Despite her growing urge for violence, she had to laugh.

“I’d be stronger if I could get some peace and quiet. Maybe a pillow. Or something to eat that wasn’t raw meat.”

“Got any other requests?” Jacob’s tone was joking, but the look in his eyes was not.

Rook crawled to the front of the cage and wrapped her hands around the bars. The sudden movement sent her world spinning and she struggled to maintain her balance. She sat on her haunches and bared her teeth at her captor in a devilish grin.

“Would you consider letting me out of my cage?” She fluttered her eyelashes and pushed her shoulders back. Rook never considered herself particularly attractive, but she tried her damnedest to look the part of the alluring hostage.

Jacob crouched and gripped the bars of the cage just above Rook’s hands. He leaned forward until the only thing separating his face from Rook’s was the iron rods and a few spare centimeters. Internally, Rook balked at the nearness of his wolf eyes to hers. She balked at the nearness of his nose to hers, of his lips to hers. Despite his intimidation tactic, Rook did not shrink from him-- and for that she was proud. The staring contest continued, and Rook’s thought began to wander. It had been a long time since she was this close to anyone. The sharp contrast of the cold metal bars and the radiating warmth of Jacob's hands above hers gave Rook goosebumps. The heat of his breath cascaded across her face. _He had had coffee recently,_ Rook noted. His proximity allowed the deputy the chance to actually smell the man in front of her. He smelled like metal and moss. Not entirely unpleasant. She was lost in his eyes; apparently, piercing blue eyes was a Seed trait. Rook determined that Jacob’s were the most domineering. Upon further inspection of his eyes, Rook discovered a certain sadness to them. _When was the last time he was this close to someone?_

Rook was startled out of her trance when hot ball of _spit_ landed on her across cheek. She recoiled in mortification. Jacob stood abruptly and smirked.

“Remember your place, pup.”

 

***

 

Somehow, some goddamned way, Rook found herself with a bliss arrow lodged in her upper thigh. Again. Her vision blurred and the last thing she heard before she collapsed was Sharky exclaiming “Holy shitsticks, Dep!”.

Rook woke up. Head throbbing, ears ringing. It had only been a short while since she last found herself at the hands of Jacob Seed. Only a few days at most. But then again, time moves strangely in Hope County.

She shouldn’t have stayed in the mountains, but something inside her just wouldn’t let her leave.

Seconds after opening her eyes, bright white lights forced Rook to squeeze her eyes shut again. After recovering from her temporary blindness, she slowly wrenched her sore eyes open.

She realized two things:

1\. She wasn’t in the cage.

She sat up-- her back didn’t ache.

2\. She was in a bed.

Upon her second inspection, it was less a bed, more of a cot.

The room she found herself in was Spartan-- sterile and blindingly bright. But it was still a room. No exposed sky, no frigid Montana winds, no corpse neighbors.

She finally gathered the nerve to stand. On a nearby desk sat a tray with a protein bar, an apple, a bottle of water, and a slip of paper. Weak arms struggled to unscrew the cap of the water bottle. Once she had opened the bottle, Rook chugged half the water. A quiet voice in her head reminded Rook that she didn't know if this was her only source of water. Still feeling parched, she screwed the bottle shut.

Too nauseated from the Bliss to eat, she picked up the note.

Written in small, concise letters, the note read: “Remember your place.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
